


The One Where Vinny Gives Habit a Sleepy Handjob

by CaughtAlwaysSleeping



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtAlwaysSleeping/pseuds/CaughtAlwaysSleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm shit at titles lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Vinny Gives Habit a Sleepy Handjob

Habit always slept close to Vinny. Always had one hand across Vinny’s front, grasping at his shirt if he had one on. Legs stacked so he could hug one of Vinny’s legs with his own.

Habit has a sort of, how do I say this, tick. He wakes up in the middle of the night and feels the need to hold onto Vinny a bit tighter while he grinds himself in circles against Vinny’s hip bone.

Shirt bunched up in Habits hand, he moans softly as he swirls his hips in circles. Pushing a bit as to feel a perfect amount of pressure. He can feel his cock in his PJ bottoms, getting harder the more he presses. Butt pressed out cutely as to focus on the head of his cock.

And Vinny’s body, god Habit wanted it so bad. Though waking him up every night over an urge was a sure fire way to make Vinny sleep in his own bed. He did, on occasion, wake him up by accident. When the pleasure made his hips swirl faster until it was easier to rut against Vinny, panting a bit with his head pressed into Vinny’s neck.

He wakes up with a soft hum. One hand snakes around to Habit’s back, rubbing slow soothing circles into it while he turns himself around. Habit tilts his head up so Vinny kisses his lips instead of his forehead. It’s slow but deep and Habit is eager to continue, slipping his tongue into Vinny’s mouth with a quiet moan. The hand on his back presses him closer so their chests are touching. Then it trails down over his thigh before dipping just under the hem of his PJ bottoms. Habit makes a harsh noise for him to continue. Vinny makes another, softer noise in reply and slips his hand down into Habit’s boxers. He rubs the soft skin of his inner thigh, almost as a tease. He gets closer to Habit’s cock with each rub until he’s rubbing the point his leg connects to his pelvis. Habit trills and thrusts gently until Vinny stills him by grabbing his cock. He smears precum on his hand before pumping him slow enough to make Habit buck his hips. He keeps up the same pace as he ducks out of the kiss for air before moving to kiss and nip at Habits neck.

“More.” Habit growls. Vinny hums as he sucks a hickey onto Habit’s collar bone. His hand slows to a stop and Vinny rubs his thumb roughly against the head of Habit’s cock. He moans and arches his back.  
Vinny shushes him with another kiss. Their teeth click and Vinny smiles, still half asleep. He hums as he rubs his thumb across the slit. Habit thrusts on instinct with a moan into Vinny’s mouth.

Soon enough Habit pulls on Vinny’s shirt collar to get him closer. He huffs in excitement as the coil in the pit of his stomach winds tighter and tighter. Until finally it snaps with Habit cumming onto Vinny’s hand with a breathy whine. Vinny pulls his hand out of Habit’s underwear and sucks on his fingers one at a time. He opens his eyes to Habit smiling goofily at him in the dark. He pulls Habit right up against him and Habit gives him a kiss before settling down. Vinny hums and closes his eyes. They both purr in contentment before drifting off to sleep again.


End file.
